ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
John Smith
Appearance John Smith starts as a 15 year old boy that goes to Bellwood High, in his sophomore year. He's 5'4, has blond hair and blue eyes, with an athletic body. He was third seed on the school's tennis team freshman year. He wears a white tennis outfit, with a white tennis jacket. As he ages, his clothes change slightly. He changes to a green shirt later on. He later regains his white tennis jacket. Appearances As the main character of the series, he appears in a majority of the episodes. However, due to different circumstances, whether focusing on a different character or being out of it, there are many episodes that he doesn't make any appearances. This list is of episodes he doesn't appear, in any form. John Smith 10 *Love (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *General Gwen *General Kevin *Confusion *Secrets (John Smith 10) *Escort *Lost Vendetta *Girl Power *General Tack *On the Run (John Smith 10) *Relaxation *Set Up Phantom Watch *The Fifth Round *Swamp and Forest *Into the Omnitrix Gaining the Omnitrix After tennis practice, John goes into the forest looking for a tennis ball. While traveling through, he finds a meteor crash site, which he investigates. The Omnitrix jumps onto his left arm, attaching itself to him. The Omnitrix has 10 alien forms in it, though John calls them monsters at first. Abilities Besides the Omnitrix, John starts as an average human, without any powers. However, he has been shown to be incredibly smart, able to figure out the powers of his alien forms on his first use of them. He has also shown great knowledge in the area of time travel, understanding that they can't mess with past events in order to ensure the future. He prefers to use aliens that have an advantage over his opponents, like using Upgrade or Lodestar versus robots, and Articguana or Water Hazard to fight against fire enemies. When using the Master Control, he's stated that he doesn't think of the alien that he wants, but instead the power he wants to use. So if he thinks "Lightning", then he could turn into any of his lightning aliens. If he thinks of two powers, like "Lightning and flight", then he would turn into a lightning alien that can fly. During his time in MÄR Heaven, he learns how to control magic power. After returning home, this turns into the ability to manipulate mana, and use magic. Because of him gaining mana control, he has learned to use mana with aliens that usually can't wield it, such as Grey Matter. While not good with blasters, he seems to be decent with a sword, wielding one on a couple of different occasions. Personality John is a kind and caring person, almost never using the Omnitrix for his own, personal gain. He strongly believes in justice and doing the right thing. He hates the fame that he's obtained from being known as a super hero, creating the running gag of him being attacked by fan girls when he goes on a run. He also prefers to stay out of the limelight, letting others take the lead when possible. This is most evident when he sends George and Brago to eliminate Diagon, and when he stays behind the scenes for the majority of the Naboo invasion, letting Tetrax take the lead. After being mutated in the form Ultimate John, he becomes seclusive, as well as losing his memory. He remembers that he is a hero, and goes around, fighting the Separatists from sheer will, and any power he senses to be too powerful. He speaks in the plural, saying "we" instead of "I" or "me". He has been shown to take death of friends and loved ones very hard, going into fits of rage and revenge. This is first seen after Charmcaster's death, and shown many times afterwards. Alternate Forms Paradox explains in John 10,000 (episode) that there are several parallel dimensions and alternate dimensions where John and the other characters all exist in some form. These are the ones that John has encountered so far. Alternate Future John After John is killed by P'andor, Gwen goes back in time, to prevent this from happening. However, this causes an alternate future, where P'andor takes over the earth, due to him surviving as well. The John of this future fights P'andor and Vulkanus, protecting the few survivors. Gwen is able to convince this John to go back with her, and he replaces the original John. Having been living in the alternate future, this John is hardened in emotion, and finds it difficult to adapt back to peacetime. Instead of trying to get used to it, he goes back in time, and replaces the original John in the past, and he dies in his place. Appearances *Time Heals (John Smith 10) *Things Change (death) John 10,000 This is John's future self, who comes back in time to help fight against Eon. He mainly uses Ultimate John, where he uses the alien powers in his human form. Appearances *John 10,000 (episode) Eon Eon is a corrupt version of John, having been turned into a Chronian. He gains time control powers, and the ability to absorb the Johns from other timelines. He is defeated and destroyed with the Hands of Armageddon. Appearances *John 10,000 (episode) Ninja Eon Eon appears again in the Naruto dimension, as an alternate version of John. Here, he was a ninja who experimented with forbidden time jutsu, and was corrupted and aged. He joins a criminal organization known as the Akatsuki. He is defeated and destroyed thanks to the combined powers of John (as Omni) and Naruto. Appearances *Ninja *Leaf 12 *Eon (episode) (death) Dr. John Dr. John is an alternate version of John that exists in the One Piece Dimension. He is seemingly power hungry and crazy, but he is a genius scientist, able to enhance the already strong Pacifista and Shiro Kuma cyborgs, as well as create mind control devices. He ate the Alien Alien Fruit, which allows him to turn into an alien with a skinny body and tentacles for arms. He also has telekinesis and can turn into gold dust to escape attacks. Despite his antagonist ways, he is part of the Marines, and is technically a good guy. Appearances *Ambush (John Smith 10) *Dr. John (episode) *Doctor in the House *Pirates Phantom Phantom is the alternate version of John in MÄR Heaven. He is the main villain, having been corrupted by Caldia's Orb, turning into a sadistic maniac, bent on destroying humanity. He is defeated by John, but escaped certain death, and arrived in John's dimension. He quickly takes over Earth, creating the New Chess Pieces to fight John on his return. The only way to kill him is with the Purific Ave ÄRM, due to him having the Zombie Tattoo, which makes him a living corpse. Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:Male characters Category:John Smith 10 Category:Male Heroes Category:Human Males Category:Plumbers Category:Revived Characters Category:Male Category:Magic-Users